Possibilities
by Burning Phoenix2018
Summary: What is the possibilities that Hermione has deeper feelings for Harry. Will she act on them. What if Harry asked her to the Yule ball. Do they have any idea about how much power they have. Smart!Harry, and Powerful!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

What would have happened if Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball before Krum did? Will have Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Dumbledore bashing. Starts at the beginning of their fourth year. Rated mature for swearing, death, and adult situations.

**Chapter One: **A Grand Welcoming

As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for the welcoming feast he was quickly greeted by Hermione, Ron however was buried in food like always. He mumbled something but through his mouthful of food it was indiscernible. Hermione slapped Ron before sliding sideways to allow Harry to join them on the long bench. Harry had missed them on the train since he was slow boarding so he decided to sit with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Where were you on the train Harry?" Hermione questioned him as soon as he sat down. She had the cute look on her face that she got whenever she was worried. He laughed before answering her.

"I arrived at the platform late and elected to sit with Neville and Luna," he grinned at Ron's shocked expression as he came up from his chicken wings.

"Really, you chose Loony Lovegood over us!" Ron exclaimed. At this Harry felt his blood boiling up inside him. He didn't think that Ron could be that mean.

"That's enough Ron, **Luna** happens to be a very nice person. I am proud to call her my friend," Harry snapped angrily at Ron. Ron blanched and went back to chomping on his chicken wings, while Harry engaged Hermione in polite conversation. Harry had to admit, she had grown up a lot over the summer and was now quite beautiful. He refrained from bringing this up in their conversation, and he had been doing quite well until Hermione brought up girls.

"So Harry, got your eye on any girls this year," She teased him. Harry went a brilliant red color and managed to stammer out,

"None Hermione," she laughed at his expression and thankfully took his blush to be caused by embarrassment not his growing interest in her. Harry turned back to his plate for a second and forced the blush down. When he glanced back up at Hermione his blush was gone. They continued their conversation throughout the rest of dinner. A side from the occasional but-in from Ron it was uninterrupted. The only other interruption of their conversation was Dumbledore's speech. Harry gazed at Moody for a while before turning his attention back to Hermione. As soon as their conversation started up again it was interrupted by Ron.

"Hey Harry, have you been practicing chess?" He asked before grabbing a treacle tart to dip it in his chocolate gateau and biting into it.

"Of course Ron, Why would I want to disappoint you?" Harry said, sarcasm laced throughout his voice. Ron mumbled something through his mouthful of treacle tart but Harry chose to ignore this and turn his attention back to Hermione. Hermione was talking to Ginny about something so Harry grabbed a dessert. He quickly finished his dessert and glanced up at the head table to see Dumbledore standing up again. He nudged Hermione as Dumbledore walked up to his podium. She looked at him so he gestured to Dumbledore. Hermione turned back to Ginny and they both focused their attention on Dumbledore. Moments later when Dumbledore called out the rest of the school had their attention on him.

"It is my horrible duty to tell you that there will be no quidditch this year. Instead we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore announced. The Weasley twins were shouting loudly, along with most of the quidditch players. "Silence," Dumbledore yelled. "The Tri-Wizard tournament is an age old competition, hosted between 3 school. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons each represented by 1 champion. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Because of this the Magical Games and Sports Department has decided that there will be an age limit of 17 years,"

"Boo. Boo," Harry could hear Fred and George yelling. They were soon joined by other students that had not yet turned 17.

"Silence," Dumbledore shouted. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving on the 30th of October, so I expect you all to welcome them graciously. Now of to bed." The hall descended into chaos as prefects struggled to get the first years together. Harry was grabbed by Hermione and pulled into the flow of students. His hand tingled as he felt her warm skin touching his. He allowed himself to be pulled up to the common room before sadly removing his hand from hers, and after bidding her good night, headed up to his bed.

It took Harry 30 minutes to get into bed but it took him even longer to fall asleep. His thoughts kept turning back to Hermione and how it felt to have her touch him. He generally hated being touched because of the pain that the Dursley's had caused him. With her it was different though. He longed for her touch now, he wished he could hold her in his arms. Finally after 2 hours, and 45 minutes he fell asleep.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so it may be a bit rough. Please read and review. Any flames will be read and only used if it is a good point. If not then it will be ignored. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update regularly,

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

I **Do**** Not** own Harry Potter. They belong to J. K. R. Rated M for swearing, death, and adult situations.

**Chapter 2: **The First Classes

Harry awoke that morning to the sun shining through the window. He went red as he remember who he had dreams about. It had involved Hermione and a certain lack of clothes. He instantly went hard again, so he moved to his trunk and pulled on his robes hoping that they hid his erection. As he went down to breakfast there was no sign of Ron which was obvious. Ron was never late for a meal. But he did run into Hermione in the common room. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Her book dropped onto the ground as she let out a gasp in surprise.

"Come on Hermione it's breakfast. You can read later," he whispered in her ear.

"Fine," Hermione stated with the slightest shiver before following him out of the common room and into the great hall. By the time they arrived in the great hall Ron appeared to have already devoured a plate of eggs, toast and bacon, since he was currently grabbing more food. Harry and Hermione sat down beside him and began to eat. Harry finished before Hermione and Ron so he picked up the piece of parchment that held his classes list. Harry sighed inwardly as he saw that he had History of Magic first, easily the most boring of all classes followed by charms. He groaned out loud though when he saw that he had double potions with Slytherin after lunch. Hermione glanced over him with a look of worry in her eyes. He quickly dismissed it by showing her his timetable.

"Ooh, that's rough," Hermione said before polishing of her breakfast. Hermione stood and said, "I'm going to the library, I want to do some research on the Triwizard Tournament,"

"Here I'll help you," Harry said before standing up and following her out of the great hall. "What did you want to look up about it?" Harry asked her as they walked through the halls.

"Previous tournaments," she told him before pulling open the door to library and walking in. They grabbed a couple books that looked that they would be informative and went to sit at a table near the back. They read until they were forced to go to class, in Harry's case literally. Hermione had to drag him from the library, he had tried to argue saying that Binns wouldn't even notice that he was gone and that his time would be better spent looking up more information on previous tournaments. Surprisingly enough History of Magic seemed to fly by. He even managed to take some notes, but because he was mostly focused on Hermione they were very garbled. In fact they were often completely different topics every other word.

Harry shook his head as the bell rang. He shouldn't be having these thoughts, especially not about his best friend.

He stood and followed Hermione and Ron as they left Binns classroom to head to charms. Charms was easy since Flitwick started the class by discussing the properties of different charms that they would be working on that year. Everyone was busy taking notes but Harry's thoughts were filled by Hermione. He tried to force them away and focus on what Flitwick was saying but it was proving to be a challenge. Eventually Harry gave up trying to control his feelings and decided to just not make it horribly obvious that he liked her. If he didn't get to be with her because it would ruin their friendship than he would have to live with that. Similar to History of Magic, Charms seemed to fly past as he let his thoughts be filled with Hermione. However he did do better at taking notes. There was now almost complete sentences before the topic would change. When the bell rang Harry was grateful for it provided him a way to take his thoughts off of Hermione if only for a little while during lunch.

Ron surprisingly finished his lunch just shortly after Harry and Harry soon found out why.

"Hey Harry, wanna play a game of chess?" He asked Harry. Harry pondered it over in his mind. It would be a semi-decent distraction from Hermione, but he would be forced to lose against Ron again. Harry was actually very good at chess, whenever he played against Ron though he was forced to lose so that Ron wouldn't get to upset. Ron took the littlest things and blew them way out of proportion. After 5 minutes of careful deliberation he chose to play. He needed to get his thoughts away from Hermione. So Harry and Ron sat down at the table and began to play.

After a quick game of chess that Harry quickly lost, and they were off to the library to continue their research the Triwizard tournament. It took them almost all of lunch break to find the last report on the Triwizard tournament. It told them that due to the high death toll and injury rate the Triwizard tournament was discontinued around 1792. Hermione was surprised that they would even consider bringing it back. Harry couldn't help but stare a little as she ranted about it. She looked rather cute when she was upset. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and comfort her but he had never done that before so he couldn't do it now.

Ron hadn't contributed at all, he just complained that Hermione had corrupted Harry. Harry frowned at this. He couldn't believe the things Ron could come up with. When there was five minutes left in their lunch break Harry had to drag Hermione out of the library. He shivered as his hand met her bare skin. He looked down shocked to feel skin so he saw that Hermione's shirt had ridden up her back a bit. He tugged it down regretfully since he knew that she would think that he had pulled her shirt up.

* * *

Hermione shivered slightly as she felt his hand rest against her bare skin. She was about to berate him for trying to cop a feel but he had already pulled her shirt down. She frowned, had he not liked it? She wondered, before letting him pull her along to potions. Potions promised to be horrible as it always was but she was hoping to get Harry as her lab partner. He seemed to have the mind for mixing and creating potions. He was maybe even better than her, she admitted to herself. As the strode down the halls she shivered, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her waist. It felt natural to her so she wasn't complaining. She was disappointed when he let go of her waist and walked beside her as they neared the potions classroom.

* * *

Harry was elated when she allowed him to leave his hand on her waist. He almost left it there as the neared the potions classroom. After a quick deliberation he removed it and walked beside her. They stood and waited with the rest of their year. As the bell rang Professor Snape stormed down the corridor. He unlocked the door and the class filtered in. With a quick wave of his wand words started to appear on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Hermione pulled him to one of the tables and sat down beside him. Professor Snape stood scowling at the front of the class.

"Alright sit down you fools," Snape growled at them.

"Wonder what's got his knickers in a knot?" Harry whispered to Hermione. She just shrugged before turning back to Professor Snape.

"Today we will be making a Wit-Sharpening potion, so get started!" He snarled. Hermione jumped up and went to the cupboard to grab the ingredients while Harry pulled out the cauldron and set it on the stand. He gave the slightest wave with his wand and lit underneath the cauldron on fire. Hermione came back with her arms full and poured the items onto the table. While they made their potion they heard a commotion. They turned around to see Neville with boils all over his face and Snape yelling at him.

"Take him up to the hospital Mr. Finnigan," Seamus who had been working with Neville had boils on his hands. He nodded and led Neville up to the hospital wing. Nobody was worried though, Mrs. Promfrey would have him fixed up in a jiff. By the end of class Harry and Hermione had brewed their potion to almost perfection. Harry had almost ruined it when he accidentally lost concentration and his mind slipped back to Hermione. Snape however refused to acknowledge their potion instead giving ten points to Malfoy for what Snape said was the best brewed potion. As they filtered out of the classroom Draco made several snide comments toward Hermione but Harry pulled her and Ron along ignoring him.

Dinner was a quite affair with Harry and Hermione both eating quickly before waiting for Ron to finish so that they could go on a walk. By the time Ron finished tho there was only an hour left before curfew so they decided to just go to the common room and read or in Ron's case play chess with the other boy's in their class. Harry though was trying his best to read but his attention kept wavering and his gaze continually fell on Hermione. He loved how cute she looked when she was reading. After awhile Ron headed up stairs but Harry continued to read, or look at Hermione mainly. When Hermione finally went up to bed she seemed surprised to still find him there. He quickly focused his attention on his book so he didn't look suspicious. He was surprised when her arms wrapped around her neck and whispered in his ear.

"Time to go to bed Harry," he shivered as her warm breath tickled his ear.

"Okay," his said before standing up and closing his book. "Night Hermione," he said with a smile before heading upstairs to his bed. He was quicker to fall asleep tonight with his thoughts finding Hermione with easy but he was able to manage it. Surprisingly enough the reading had calmed his minded. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep was of Hermione.

A/N: Hopefully this is a little less rough. With this upload I fixed a couple minor mistakes in Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy and continue to read. If you want to Beta this story please PM me. Please R/R. As normal flames will be read but not used unless it is a good point.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

I **Do**** Not** own Harry Potter. Sniff, Sniff... All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Rated **M** for swearing, death, and adult situations.

**Chapter 3:**Meeting the Champions

Harry's first month of classes passed much like his first day. He struggled to pull his attention away from Hermione for any long periods of time. However by the second week into October Harry was able to pull his attention away from Hermione long enough to focus in class. He could now go entire classes without changing the topic, but his attraction to her was only growing stronger. He was simply better at managing it. Finally by October 30th, the day that Baeuxbatons and Durmstrang were going to arrive he was able to pull his attention away from Hermione for almost a full hour.

Harry's classes were filled with anticipation for the arrival of the other schools. Ron was chatting very loudly about it and it was wearing on his nerves. He was distracted in class and almost missed taking notes for Transfiguration when Hermione nudged him.

"Thanks," he whispered before focusing his attention back on class. He managed to make it through the day and was glad when they went into the Great Hall for dinner.

As they sat in the great hall for dinner they were interrupted by the doors banging open and Filch running like a mad man up the aisle to the Head table. He whispered something in Dumbledore's ear, who gave a nod before running back out the hall. Moments later the doors eased open and a group of girls ran through. Ron's mouth fell open when he noticed the last girl.

"Shut your mouth Ronald," Hermione snapped at him. He shook himself out of a daze before returning his eyes to the girls. Harry could feel something tugging at him to look at the girl but he instead focused his attention on Hermione and the feeling faded until it was almost gone. He did however keep watching their performance but not like the other boys in the hall. Following them was the biggest women he had ever seen.

"She must be their headmistress right?" He asked Hermione. She gave a nod and they turned back to the procession. When the ladies from Baeuxbatons finished they turned and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Ron groaned and whined to Harry,

"Why couldn't they have sat at our table?" Harry was saved having to answer by Hermione stating furiously to Ron,

"You couldn't conduct yourself when they were walking down the aisle much less if they were sitting near you," Ron just shrugged and turned back to his food. Everyone was turning back to their food when they heard a thud. There was a couple of gasps when people turned and saw the foreboding faces of a group of boys. They marched up the aisle stopping every now and then to hit their staffs into the floor creating sparks. Then they broke into a run before performing some cool acrobatic moves. Ron let a gasp out when his eyes fell on the person walking briskly beside dangerous looking man that had to be their headmaster.

"That's Viktor Krum!" he excitedly said, "He's the youngest seeker in the world and he's still in school!"

"We all know who he is Ron," Harry stated with a nod from Hermione. The man sat at Dumbledore's left side and the huge woman sat at Dumbledore's right. As they each sat down Dumbledore greeted them before walking to the owl stand.

"Welcome Baeuxbatons and Durmstrang," Dumbledore said with a nod to each. He then gave a wave of his wand made the small spire in front of his owl stand melt away. Inside was an ancient goblet with a blue flame flickering inside it. "This is the Goblet of Fire. If one wishes to enter they only need to write their name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it inside but be warned, should the goblet choose you there is no backing down. You will have to compete. I will be drawing the age line that stops anyone under 17 from entering. Now enjoy the meal," he finished with a flourish before returning to his chair. Harry turned to Hermione to ask her what an age line was but he hadn't even opened his mouth before she was answering him.

"An age line is a thin line surrounding something that affects anyone that is young than the set age," Harry looked at her and nodded his thanks.

When Harry was half way through his meal the lady that had stunned so many boys came over.

"Are you done with the bouillabaisse?" She asked Ron who gave a shaky nod. She grabbed before twirling around and gliding back to Ravenclaw's table. Harry noticed many of the other boy's staring at her butt and he was thankful that he felt only the slightest attraction to it. Harry and Hermione conversed and tried to include Ron but he was to focused on his food or the girls from Baeuxbatons. Eventually Hermione slapped Ron before pulling Harry to his feet.

"Hey, where are we going?" Harry asked as he was pulled out of the great hall by Hermione.

"The library," She said, "I want to look up magical creatures. I think that Fluer might be veela or at least part veela."

"Why didn't you bring Ron and how can you tell?" Harry asked her. She shot him a confused look.

"I din't bring him because he will be completely use less," she said stating the obvious. "So you can't you feel it?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Harry asked her.

"Her allure," Hermione looked at him confused.

"Is it like a tug?" He asked.

"Yes. Have you felt it?" She confirmed.

"Yes but it was really weak. I could ignore it easily," he stated. She looked surprised.

"Well Mr. Harry Potter you have many surprising secrets. I was even pulled toward her so it must have been full strength," she told him before pulling him into the library. They studied in the library right up until curfew before heading up to the common room. They had spent the entire day sitting in the library since it was Saturday and they didn't have classes. The common room was completely empty by the time they got there so they sat down together on the couch in front of the fire to read more books on veela's. Harry slipped his wand out from his pocket and sent a gust of wind at the fire putting it out. Hermione shivered as the cold wind hit her before reaching for the blanket that adorned the the top of the couch. She seemed to blank when it wasn't there. Harry had, with another wave of his wand made it disappear.

"We can share body warmth if you want," Harry suggested. She thought for a moment before giving a nod and curling up against his chest. While she continued to read Harry put his book down and gently ran his hand through her hair.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when the gust of cold wind whipped through the common room extinguishing the fire. Someone must have left a window open she pondered as a shiver ran through her body. She turned and reached for the blanket that usually adorned the back of the couch. She frowned when it wasn't there and was to go up to bed when Harry suggested that they share body warmth. She only gave it a moments though before she agreed. She was worried about seeming to anxious to be in his arms and near him. She too felt a growing attraction to him, but same as him was terrified of ruining their friendship. She felt a warmth that she hadn't felt before when she was leaning against his chest. It grew stronger has his hands ran through her hair. They teased it slowly tugging at the larger knots.

* * *

Harry was shocked when she didn't stand up immediately and berate him so he continued to play with her hair as she read her book. They stayed up until Hermione had finished her book. They stood and Hermione bid him a good night as she pulled him into a hug. Wave after wave of warmth rolled through Harry with each second that the hug continued for, until after what had to be at least a couple minutes she pulled away and went upstairs. Harry stood there stunned. That was the longest hug she had ever gave him. He hurried upstairs taking a quick glance at his clock which told him that it was 11:34. He fell onto his bed in his clothes after brushing his teeth. He let his thoughts run over Hermione and before he knew it he was drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Harry was woken, the morning of Halloween by Ron shaking his shoulder and yelling in his ear.

"Come on Harry the champions are being chose at breakfast," he yelled in between each shake. Harry let out a groan before standing up and stretching. "Oh good your up. Now come on it's time for breakfast," he said in a quieter tone. With another groan Harry said,

"I know Ron! Can you leave a guy in peace for a second?" Ron nodded.

"Hurry up though. I don't want to be late," he flung over his shoulder as he left the boys dormitories. Harry moved around quickly pulling on clean clothes before heading downstairs to meet up with Ron and hopefully Hermione. Ron sitting in a chair but Hermione much to Harry's disappointment wasn't.

"Ready, great! Lets go," Ron said before standing up.

"We should wait for Hermione," Harry said.

"You know her. She probably won't be up for another half hour," Ron argued which was a fair point. Harry sighed before motioning for Ron to lead the way.

* * *

Ron forced him to play chess with him while they waited for the other students to arrive for the drawing of champions. Harry lost each won but lasted longer each time to make it seem like he was improving. Harry in fact had noticed several times when Ron slipped up and made a mistake so it would have been easy to checkmate him. Sadly do to Ron's slightly explosive personality he was forced to ignore them. On their fifth game people had started to arrive. Harry won this game and Ron didn't even notice since he was staring at the veela girl. The tug he felt was stronger now that Hermione wasn't there to distract him but he was still able to ignore it.

Shortly after most of the students had filtered into the great hall Hermione entered and walked over to them.

"Finally, you join us," Ron exclaimed. Harry quickly intervened before they could get into a fight by asking Hermione how she had slept.

"Fine," she said before sitting down and buttering a piece of toast. By the time Hermione finished her toast the rest of the hall was full and Dumbledore was standing up.

"The goblet is almost ready. I think it will only take one more minute," Dumbledore announced before waving his wand and extinguishing the lights. "When you are chosen please go into the room behind the head table," he said before looking expectantly at the goblet. People were now checking their watches and staring intently at the Goblet of Fire. The flames in the Goblet of Fire suddenly turned red. Sparks flew and licks of flames shot up out of the goblet. A piece of parchment fluttered down to be grasped by Dumbledore.

"The champion form Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he read out in a loud, clear voice. Victor stood and walked down to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his hand and Victor moved on into the room. The goblet flared red again and tongues of flamed lifted up another piece of parchment to be taken by Dumbledore. "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" he said. The veela girl stood among cheers and walked dainty up to Dumbledore who again shook her hand before she went into the room. Dumbledore turned back to the Goblet of Fire and grabbed the last piece of parchment. "Last but not least, the champion from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The hall exploded into cheers for the third time that night as Cedric Diggory got up. He to shook Dumbledore's hand before proceeding into the room. Dumbledore now turned his back to the Goblet of Fire to walk up to the head table when everyone else let out gasps and Snape peered forward at it. He spun around to see that the flames had turned read again. He held up his hand as sparks flew much more violently than the other times. Then tongues of flamed shot up into the air and a piece of parchment fluttered down. He grasped it and read, "Harry Potter," the hall was dead silent now. Harry half stood before sinking back down into his seat. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled it this time, "Harry Potter!" Now Dumbledore sounded angry. Hermione gave Harry a push and he walked up to Dumbledore. The hall was filled with icy glares and Ron looked like he was going to curse him. He shook Dumbledore's hand before heading into the room. The solid gold gates slid open for him and he walked through them.

"Do they wish for us to return?" Fleur asked him. He gave a shake of his head and was suddenly slammed up against a cabinet by Dumbledore.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" He said forcefully. Harry shook his head. "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"It would take a powerful confundus spell to confuse a magical object such as the Goblet of Fire," Moody interjected.

"Well surely he doesn't have to compete. Right Albus?" Minerva asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned and looked at Mr. Crouch.

"I am afraid that Mister Harry Potter has to compete. The goblet forms a binding magical contract." He said

"But e is just a little boy," Fleur exclaimed as the room exploded into noise. Karkaroff was demanding a re pick, while others were arguing for Harry to not compete.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, "I am afraid that Barty is correct, he will have to compete. The goblet will not be ready again for another four years," Karkaroff looked furious. "Best of luck to you all the first task will be on November 24th."

When Harry arrived in the common room it was empty so he went straight up to the dorm room.

"You'd think that you would include you best friend," Ron said angrily.

"Ron I didn't put my name in the goblet," Harry told him.

"Yeah right," Ron said. Harry turned and fell into bed. "Piss off," Ron said quietly. As Harry fell asleep it wasn't Hermione that kept him awake. It was Ron and his behavior. It took Harry a long time to fall asleep but when he did his dreams were filled with Hermione.

A/N: Please R/R, thank you for your continued support. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	4. Chapter 4

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

I **Do Not** own Harry Potter. All rights and characters belong to J.K.R, Sniff, Sniff..., rated M for swearing, death, and adult situations.

_Italics: Letters_

**Chapter 4:** An Interview with Skeeter

Harry awoke the morning after he had been chosen to be a champion with evidence of his dreams. He quickly changed clothes burying his underwear, that were now ruined due to his wet dream, at the bottom of his trunk. He had been intending to talk to Ron but he was gone. As he entered the common room a wave of applause rocked over him. People were congratulating him left and right. Fred and George kept asking him how he did it but he always replied the same.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet!" Harry was getting exasperated now after he answered their questions for what seemed to be the hundredth time, so he went to head out of the common room when he ran into Hermione holding a stack of toast.

"I brought this for you," she said handing him the toast. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed before following her out of the portrait hole. The walked through the courtyard as Harry finished his toast. When he was done the proceeded to walk around the grounds. After walking around the quidditch pitch a couple times the stopped by the lake and sat down.

"Harry you should tell Sirius," Hermione suggested.

"He'd probably bust into the castle right now if I told him what was going on," Harry said.

"Probably but he would also want to know what is happening," she argued. Harry gave a nod, there was no point in arguing with Hermione. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Come on lets go write that letter to Sirius," he said. "Crap! He told me not to use Hedwig again,"

"Could you ask Ron," Hermione was saying before Harry interrupted her,

"I'm not asking Ron for anything."

"Well then just use one of the school owls," she suggested. With a nod Harry led her up to the Owlery. She lent him parchment, ink, and a quill to write the letter with.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you haven't heard already the Triwizard Tournament is happening at Hogwarts this year. Cedric Diggory was our champion but unexpectedly I got chosen as a fourth champion. I don't know how my name got in the goblet._

_Hope you, and Buckbeak are well - Harry_

Hedwig fluttered down onto his shoulder as he finished the letter.

"Sorry can't use you," he told her and she swooped of his shoulder quickly causing her talons to bite into his shoulder. She kept her back turned to him the entire time he was attaching the letter to a large barn owl. When he reached up to comfort her she snapped at his fingers before soaring into the rafters. Harry gave a sigh before he and Hermione exited the Owlery. They continued to walk around the grounds for the rest of the day only heading in for meals. When Harry went to bed that night he felt was comforted by the fact that Hermione had said she enjoyed their time together. He fell asleep much quicker than usual.

* * *

Since it was Monday and Harry was back in classes he could no longer avoid the rest of the student body. He was met with many cold glares from other students especially the Hufflepuffs. They were convinced that he was stealing the spotlight from their house. Since they didn't get much attention Cedric had been one of the ones that was noticed. It especially evident in Herbology when 2 of the members from Hufflepuff who were working at the same tray as Harry didn't speak to him the entire time.

Draco's insults had only increased and were joined by badges that said Potter Stinks and Support Cedric Diggory. By Wednesday 3 quarters of the student body had them.

* * *

Harry was sitting in Potions class fuming that Hermione had been cursed when Colin Creevey arrived at the door.

"What do you want boy?" Snape asked him

"Harry is needed for a ceremony sir. All champions are required to go." Colin stated. Snape motioned for him to go. Harry glad to be out of Potions and curious about what this was about quickly followed Colin up to an abandoned classroom. Victor, Fleur, and Cedric were already there with a woman with a quill who must have been a writer. The only person who surprised Harry was Ollivander.

"Stand here boy," a man with a camera said grabbing Harry and pulling him into position. The man took a couple of pictures before Ollivander requested their wands. He gave it a quick cleaning before giving it a wave and performing some magic with it. He pronounced each wand to be in perfect condition with a reminder to each of them to take care of it. Then the woman requested an interview. She pondered it for a moment before saying

"Better start with the youngest first," and pulled Harry out of the room. She led him into a broom closet and asked him if she could use a quick quotes quill. Harry had no idea what that was and wished Hermione was there. He agreed and she proceeded to ask him questions. He kept glancing over at what the quill was writing and was angry when he noticed that it was writing things that were false. He left after the quill said that he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

When Harry saw the article on the 22nd of November when he was going to speak with Sirius. It painted him like a tragic hero who was mourning the death of his parents. He through it into the fire, and was extremely pissed. He talked with Sirius for a while before someone came down the stairs. Harry turned to see Ron.

"Who you talking to?" Ron asked

"No one," Harry said.

"I heard voices," he argued.

"Must have been hearing things," Harry said.

"Humph, probably just practicing for your next interview," he said before turning and heading back to the dorm room. Harry spun around to check if Sirius was still there but he wasn't so Harry also went up to bed. His dreams like always were filled with Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have been dealing with some personal things at it took longer to get some inspiration to write. Please R/R, and continue to follow the story. Sorry if it is a bit shorter than usual.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	5. Chapter 5

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

I **Do Not** own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J. K. R sniff... sniff..., rated M for swearing, death, and adult situations.

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Chapter 5:** The First Task

Harry's weeks following his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire were filled with harassment from students not in Gryffindor and annoying claps on the backs with congratulations. It was almost worst than the harassment that he was getting.

Harry was sitting on a tree stump by the lake with Neville when he heard noises of something moving in the woods. Having been alone had aloud Harry to practice for many hours a day and his reflexives were sharper than ever. His skills in magic had increased tenth fold from when he was restraining from showing his abilities around Ron when he thought he was still his friend.

Harry's wand was in his hand before Neville could blink. Harry spun remaining in a crouch since most likely anyone trying to curse him would am for head height. He saw that it was Hermione, Ginny, and Ron so he relaxed, if only slightly. Ron nudged Hermione a couple times before she approached Harry.

"Hagrid wants to see you," she said simply.

"What time?" Harry asked.

"When it dark," she replied before walking off with Ginny. Ron shot a withering glance at Harry before following them.

* * *

Harry arrived at Hagrid's as night was falling.

"Did ye bring yer coat?" Hagrid asked before heading into the forest when Harry nodded his head.

"Agrid?" A voice called out.

"Quick put it on," Hagrid said and smoothed back his hair as Harry disappeared. Hagrid walked toward the sound of the voice and Harry had to run to catch up. Harry gasped as Madam Maxime appeared from the woods.

"Oh, Agrid I was beginning to think you ad forgot me," she said as Hagrid offered his arm to her. Harry gagged slightly at this before following them deeper into the forest. Harry jumped when he heard a roar and a burst of flame right in front of the. "There beautiful. Can we get closer?" Madame Maxime asked. Harry pulled the cloak away from his head and ask Hagrid.

"Dragons, that's the first task?"

"Yah. Didn't Ron tell you?" Hagrid asked.

"Ron hasn't told me much of anything lately," Harry growled before disappearing back under his cloak. They stayed looking at the dragons for a good half hour before Madam Maxime was ready to go back. Harry whispered to Hagrid that he was going to run ahead. Hagrid gave a discreet nod. So Harry ran back to the castle. He left his coat on and walked quickly up to the common room. He pulled off the cloak on the stairs taking him up to the common room and stuffed it into his pocket. He gave the password to the portrait and walked into the common room.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked him the second he walked through the portrait hole.

"At Hagrid's," he replied.

"For a hour," she said incredulously. "He said he only wanted to have a short conversation. At least that's what Ron told me. So what did he want."

"He showed me what the first task was," Harry told her before falling down onto the couch. She sat beside him and looked at him questioningly. "It was dragons."

"Dragons. How will they contain it?" She asked

"Not it there are four. One for each of us," Harry said.

"So how will you beat it?" She asked. Harry just shrugged. "You should figure that out soon Harry. Anyway I'm going to bed."

"Night," Harry said before standing up and giving her a hug. _These hugs were getting annoying. _Harry though, _he wanted to kiss her._ She pulled away and went up to her room. Harry followed suit and went up to his room. He laid on his bed and pondered these new thoughts. He had never had them during the day. They usually only accrued in his dreams. He sighed before he fell asleep and dreamed about Hermione's wonderfully full lips.

* * *

It was now November 23, at noon and Harry still didn't know how he would defeat the dragon. Harry was walking through the halls pondering which spell he could use when he accidentally ran into someone. He looked up to see Cedric's face. Harry was about to apologize and walk off when he realized that Cedric didn't know about the dragons.

"Sorry about that Cedric. Um could I have a word?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Cedric agreed before following Harry a little ways away from his friends.

"The first task is dragons," Harry said outright. Cedric looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" He asked suspicion lacing his face.

"I saw them," Harry said. "Anyway have a good day." Harry walked off leaving a stunned Cedric behind him. Harry turned and sent one last look at Cedric. Cedric had just summoned his books to his hand and it was at that moment that Harry knew how he would defeat the dragon. He rushed off to find Hermione to help him practice. It took him much quicker than he would have thought to master the spell but he faked it so that he would be able to spend more time alone with Hermione. It was past 2 before they stopped and went to bed. Harry was able to summon things much faster than normal due to all the practice. He was 100% confident in his skills. He went to bed exhausted having expended much more magical energy than usual. Hermione once again was the source of his dreams. He was starting to dream of her and him being together in a more intimate way than just kisses.

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed struggling to pull her mind off of Harry. She was sure that what she was feeling was wrong and had pushed it away when it first surfaced at the beginning of the year. It had roared it's head when she spent the 8 hours with him practicing the charm. She had noticed that he seemed to be bigger, but still small for his size. His muscles were more pronounced than last year and his shirt wasn't one of the baggy ones that used to be Dudley's so it hugged his muscles. That was when it dawned on her. She knew nothing of what his life outside of school. He had always been vague when they asked questions. She frowned at this before rolling over and trying to yet again fall asleep. Sleep evaded her for a hour before she got out of bed and went down to the common room with her book. She sat in her favorite chair and opened the book to where her bookmark was. She tried to read but just found herself blindly going over the same paragraph again and again. Her mind was just going over Harry. She was entirely focused on him and nothing else. Eventually she drifted to sleep in her chair Harry filling her every thought.

* * *

Harry slept soundly and awoke that morning with a feeling of apprehension in his stomach. He moved quickly to get dressed and head down for breakfast. There was a couple of stragglers in the common room but nobody was from his class. His apprehension for the task was working around his stomach. He grabbed some eggs, toast, and bacon. He sat beside Hermione. He shivered as her hand rested over his. He wondered why she did this but was enjoying the contact of his skin to hers. He moved his food around his plate with his fork but hadn't taken a bite.

"Come on Harry, you need to eat," Hermione urged.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said but he slowly put his food into his mouth and ate it. He managed to get all of it down before standing up and heading outside. He strolled through the courtyard and tried to clear his head. _Did she have any idea of what her touch did to him? _He though as he walked toward the tree that sat near the middle of the yard. As he approached it though Malfoy jumped down from one of the branches.

"Hey Potter," Draco drawled. "Do you have your autograph books boys? Think your gonna last long Potter?"

"Fuck off Draco," Harry snarled.

"Well, father and I have a bet. I don't think you'll last 10 minutes. He disagrees, he thinks you won't last 5," he sneered. Harry's wand was in his hand in a second and it was pressed against his throat. Hermione had just arrived in the courtyard and pulled his arm down.

"Come on Harry he isn't worth it," she said. As they turned and walked away neither of them noticed Malfoy drawing his own wand, but Moody did. With a wave of his wand Draco turned into a ferret. Hermione and Harry spun around when they heard Moody yell.

"Never draw a wand behind a person's back," and started bouncing Malfoy up and down. At this point Professor McGonagall arrived in the courtyard.

"What are you doing Alastor?" She asked.

"Teaching," Professor Moody replied bluntly.

"Alastor is that a student?" McGonagall asked.

"Yup," Moody replied. With a wave of her wand Malfoy shot out of Crabbe's pants and reverted back to his normal self.

"We never use Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you this?" She said sternly.

"Might have mentioned it once or twice," Moody muttered but as he walked off he winked at Harry. Malfoy was yelling something about his father and then he ran off.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his time before lunch with Hermione. They went for a walk around the grounds and sat beside a tree beside the lake. Hermione had kept herself much closer to him than normal. She was usually resting her hand on his or something. Harry was curious as to why but he was enjoying it. When they went in for lunch they sat with Neville. He was one of the only people who believed Harry and didn't ask how he got his name in the goblet. Lunch went slowly as the apprehension built in Harry's stomach. Once everyone was finished dessert Dumbledore stood. "I would like to inform you that the first task will be taking place in a special arena. Champions if you would follow me and the rest of you follow your Head of House. Thank you," he announced before waking to the doors. The four champions stood and walked over to him. When they were reached him, he led them out of the Great Hall and into the great forest. He dropped them off in a tent before leaving to get Bagman and Crouch. He came back in 10 minutes and was being followed by Bagman, Crouch. Harry was acutely aware of the seconds ticking by. The other champions also looked slightly queasy. Crouch was holding a bag but him and Bagman were talking. Harry was standing by the wall of the tent when he heard his name whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back. The tent opened slightly to revile Hermione.

"Just remember that it is Accio Firebolt," she said. Harry nodded. "Oh Harry," Hermione said before flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. They stumbled into the tent. Harry pulled her tight against him and relished the feeling of her being in his arm. He looked up surprised when he heard the flash of a camera. He saw Rita Skeeter and her camera man.

"Aww," she crooned before whipping out her quill. Hermione looked furious. Harry's wand was in his hand the second he looked at her face. He aimed it at Rita but it wasn't needed when Krum stepped in.

"This tent is for champions and their friends only," he said in his deep voice. Rita twirled and flicked her quill across her face before walking out of the tent.

"Gather round, gather round," Dumbledore said drawing the champions into a circle. "What are you doing here Granger?"

"Umm, I'll be going now," Hermione said before slipping out of the tent. Crouch helped open the bag and motioned for Fleur to draw something out of the bag. She drew a bright green mini figure of a dragon.

"Ooh, the Welsh Green," Crouch said. He then held the bag open for Cedric. He reached in the bag same as Fleur and pulled out a Swedish Shortsnout. Crouch smiled slightly at him and held open the back for Krum. He reached and drew out a brilliant red dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball," Crouch said. Finally it was Harry's turn. He held the back before Harry and Harry reached in. He flinched as the tiny figure nibbled his fingers and let out a burst of flame. "The Hungarian Horntail," Harry shivered as he looked at the miniature dragon. He couldn't imagine what it looked like in real size.

"Now that the champions have chosen their dragons at the sound of the canon you, Cedric will face yours, then Fleur, next Krum, and finally Harry," Dumbledore said. "You must retrieve the golden egg for without it you can not hope to proceed to the next task." Right before Dumbledore finished talking the canon went off. Bagman, Fleur, and Harry jumped slightly, startled. Cedric exited the tent and Harry heard cheers, and roars. The minutes ticked by slowly as the champions each went out to face their dragons. Harry was eventually the last champion in the tent. As the canon went off he stood and entered a stone arena. The dragon wasn't in sight so he started to walk toward the eggs. His head had just cleared the alcove when a tail whipped down. Harry spun and looked up the Hungarian Horntail look vicious. It's tail was embedded in the stone so Harry ran toward the tower of eggs. The dragon shot a burst of flame shot out of the dragons mouth so Harry dived behind one of the large boulders that sat in the arena. He whispered the incantation to summon his broom and shot another at the egg. Just like he suspected it didn't move. He peeked out into the open but the dragon had got her tail out of the wall and had stocked toward him. She let out a burst of flame so he ducked back into cover. He waited anxiously for his broom to arrive. He suddenly heard cheers and peeked out again. It was his broom soaring through the air toward him. The Horntail took a breath so Harry took that chance to leap for his broom. He landed on it and shot away just as the dragon sent another burst of flame at him. Harry teased the dragon trying to get it away from the eggs but it was reluctant. Finally after Harry pulled out his wand and shot some spells at it the Horntail flew of the ground and winged after him. Harry was hovering above the tent the covered where the teachers when the dragon yanked on her chain snapping it. There were shouts of surprise as Harry spun and shot toward the castle. The dragon swooped after him ripping through the thin fabric and sending it down on the teachers. Harry could here George and Fred cheering for the dragon. Harry shot a glance behind him and saw that the dragon was right on his tale. He spun upside down and shot toward the ground. The dragon dove after him shooting bursts of flame. Harry weaved around and pulled up from the ground. The looked for the dragon but she had disappeared. he spun and flew around the west tower. Harry was coming about the side of the tower when the dragons tail came out of no where. Harry swerved but he was too late. The tail caught him in the side and through Harry off of his broom. Harry slid down the side of the tower and grabbed the sill of a window. His broom landed above him on the top of the extension. The dragon crawled down the edge of the tower going slow so that she didn't fall. Harry grasped the edge of his broom and tried to unhook it. The dragon was almost within fire breathing range. Harry pulled it one last time and it came loose. He fell down towards the ground and the dragon jumped after him. He slipped onto his broom and shot toward the bridge. The dragon was snapping at the twigs on the end of his broom. He shot through one of the arches and when the dragon tried to follow him she hit her head. Harry swooped into the stadium and stumbled over to the egg. He grabbed it and held it over his head. Harry was ushered to Madam Promfrey to be healed. The champions were then rushed out for the points to be announced.

"After careful deliberation we have decided to that Krum and Harry will be tied for first, Each with 40 points. Cedric in second with 38 points and Fleur in third with 35 points," Dumbledore announced. "You each have until February 24th to figure out the clue. Good luck to you all," he finished before the students were led back to the castle. Harry was walking along the path by himself when Hermione ran out of no where and jumped him. She gave a very tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He could feel everything when she pressed up against him and had wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he restrained himself.

"Great job," she said, hugging him again.

"It was all thanks to you," Harry said. He led Hermione inside and the head up to the common room. When they arrived there was a huge cheer.

"Harry Harry Harry!" The Gryfindor's all cheered.

"Who wants me to open the egg?" Harry shouted. There was a wave of yeses that moved through the common room. Harry twisted the top and let the egg fall open. A scream ripped through common room. Harry slammed the egg shut and twisted the top back to closed. At this point Ron entered the common room.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I reckon you'd have to be blimey mad to put your name in that goblet," Ron said. This made Harry furious.

"Really, do you now," Harry snarled back. "You know what Ron. You can fuck off, I'm done with your shit." Before storming up into the dormitory. He fell into his bed and thought about how close Hermione had been to him. He was still up when the other boys came up to bed but he faked it. When Ron came up he tried to talk to Harry but he just rolled over and ignored him. Ron huffed and went to bed. Well after Ron had fallen asleep Harry followed.

A/N: Sorry for how long it took. I will be away from my keyboard for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so the next chapter will likely come out on Wednesday next week. Please R/R and follow.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	6. Chapter 6

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I sadly was away for 3 days and couldn't work on it. Thanks to the comments that have helped me guide the story and correct mistakes. I **Do**** Not** own Harry Potter, sniff... sniff... All rights and characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Their will be a lime in this chapter will warn you when it starts.

**Chapter** **6:** A Duel With Ron

Harry spent the rest of November focusing his attention on Hermione. They had grown even closer until they knew exactly what the other was thinking at any time. Hermione could tell when he was upset even if he was in a different room than him and it was the same for Harry. Neither had admitted that they had feelings but they had each come close. It was wearing on Harry's nerves not knowing if she felt the same way about him as he did for her. He didn't want to push it to far to fast. In fact Hermione had made most of the advances. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. She would often hold his hand when they were walking. She had started giving him kisses on the cheek more often. They spent almost all of their free time together. They occasionally saw Ron who had taken to sulking around the halls and spreading rumors about Hermione and Harry. They had even seen him talking to Malfoy a couple times. Harry was growing tenser every day. He would jump at the slightest movements. This was due to Ron, Harry knew that he was planning something but he didn't know what. It wasn't until December 4th when Ron approached him that Harry found out. Harry was sitting and eating dinner when Ron walked up behind him. He had been shooting him glares even more so than usual all day and Malfoy looked like he had made the deal of a lifetime.

"What do you want Ron!" Harry said spinning around. Ron looked surprised that Harry had noticed him but he hid it quickly.

"You get everything, even the girl! She was supposed to be mine. You can give her to me and I will let you be my friend again," Ron stated angrily.

"I don't know, let me think about it," Harry said, "Oh wait I do know. **NEVER!**" Ron's face went red.

"I wasn't asking," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Not gonna happen Ron," Harry said coolly.

"Then deal with the consequences," Ron said before whipping out his wand. Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't move. Ron's wand centered on Harry's face, but Harry remained a mask. Ron whipped it up and at the last second pointed it at Hermione as the severing left the tip. Time seemed to slow for Harry as the curse shot toward Hermione. His wand was in his hand before the spell had made it 3 inches. The shield shot out of his wand surrounding Hermione as the spell exploded against it. Harry stood up looking furious. He was as tall as Ron now. Ron looked stunned when his curse didn't connect.

"That was a mistake. Had you used something that wouldn't cause permanent damage or death I might have been more lenient." Harry snarled. Ron looked terrified but he just waved his wand once more. Harry saw that it was a specific wave for a curse so he didn't react. Malfoy stood up and walked over to Ron.

"Hey Potter," he growled. "I have a deal here with Weasley. I get my revenge and he get's the girl. You made a big mistake not being my friend." Draco looked furious and pulled his wand from his robe. Harry laughed.

"I should've known. Only cowards side with other cowards," he said incredulously. Harry crouched on the balls of his feet ready for anything that came toward him. Malfoy made the first move sending a cutting curse at Harry. Harry just grinned and rolled back on his heels allowing the curse the slip past him. The Gryffindor's scrambled away as the curse split the table. Harry shot a cutting curse back at Malfoy but Draco also dodged and the curse cut the head table halting the teachers progress toward them. Then Ron joined in sending curse after curse at Harry. Harry cursed as the shield he had whipped up began to falter. Even his abnormally strong shield was being overwhelmed. Then Draco joined in. He had circled around Harry and began firing curses at Harry's back. Harry narrowed his eyes before sending a wave of curses at Malfoy letting his shield in front of Ron drop. Malfoy dodged all the curses except one that whipped his wand out of his hand and across the great hall. Ron shouted as he sent a fresh wave of curses at Harry. Harry spun and fell to the floor. The curses whizzed over his head and hit Malfoy. Malfoy looked stunned for a second before numerous cuts appeared over his body and he shot across the room. His blood sprayed the tables and floors. The teachers looked frozen and left Harry to deal with Ron. Harry motioned for Hermione to help Draco and she rushed over to him, waving her wand. Harry focused his attention on Ron who looked stunned. His attention came back into focus as Harry's cutting curse opened a cut on his face. Ron's face went even redder as blood dripped down his face. He shot curses at Harry that he calmly deflected. The teachers had finally unfrozen and rushed down toward them but Harry had dealt with Ron before they made it 5 steps. He spun whipping around to the right. Ron's curses continued to come but they were focused on where he had been. Harry aimed his wand at Ron's leg and sent a light bone breaker. It caved Ron's leg forming a fracture. Ron collapsed and his wand flew out of his hand. Harry body-bound him and then looked up at the teachers. They looked stunned as Ron laid frozen on the floor.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore told 2 of the teachers who nodded and picked up Ron. Harry walked over to Hermione who had managed to stop most of the bleeding but hadn't been able to cure most of the curses.

"He needs to get to Madam Promfrey," she said. Harry nodded before levitating Draco. Hermione led the way over to Madam Promfrey who had her hands over her mouth in shock. "Madam Promfrey, he needs help," Hermione said Mrs. Promfrey nodded.

"Bring him to the hospital wing,"she said before leading them out of the Great Hall. Harry levitated Draco up onto a bed and then they left after a quick chat with Madam Promfrey. As they arrived in the Great Hall they found that only the teachers were left and that it was being restored. The last chunk of wood flew into the table as they approached the teachers.

"That was some impressive spell work Harry," Dumbledore told him, before turning to Flitwick.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Professor Magonagall asked him. Harry shrugged and was about to reply when Hermione interrupted.

"I read about it and taught him," she said shooting Harry a look. Harry understood the look, she wanted him to follow her lead.

"That's right," Harry confirmed. Professor Magonagall looked at them suspiciously before nodding congratulating both of them.

"Well great job teaching Hermione, and good job taking that practice and putting it to use. 10 points for Gryffindor," she nodded at them before heading out of the Great Hall. The other teachers nodded at them, except for Dumbledore and Flitwick who were still taking, before following her out. Snape just scowled, and stalked out looked grim. Once they had all left Dumbledore and Flitwick came over to them.

"I have asked Professor Flitwick to teach you to duel. I think that with fine tuning you will be very formidable indeed," Dumbledore told them. Flitwick looked at them approvingly. Harry turned to Hermione for advice but she just shrugged. He thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"I'm honored and all but I think that with the tournament and all that I won't be able to focus on it. I might take you up on that offer at a later date though," Flitwick nodded.

"I understand," he said smiling. Dumbledore also smiled but his eyes seemed cold.

"Off to bed you two then," Dumbledore said, ushering them out of the Great Hall.

* * *

oOOo** Lime Starts Here **oOOo

Hermione pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I care about you Hermione. You know that, your my best friend," he replied. When he looked at Hermione she seemed to be struggling with something. She was fidgeting and wouldn't look at him. Finally she looked up at him.

"I want to be more than friends," she said before pulling his lips down to hers. Her lips were like velvet and fit beautifully against his. Harry almost pulled back but instead sunk into the velvety feeling of her lips. His hands pulled her closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever. When they broke apart for air Hermione's faces was adorned with a smile. _Holy shit did I really just kiss Hermione Granger!_ Harry thought as she stared at him. _Did she like it?_ He wondered

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," she whispered as they stood together. Harry brushed a stray strand of her hair away.

"It has been torturer not doing that," he whispered back before pressing his lips onto hers. He felt her smile against his lips before she wrapped her arms around him. Hermione's tongue nudge against his lips. He was unsure what to do but he opened his lips to her tongue. He felt her tongue enter her mouth and instinctively wrapped his tongue around hers gently. She responded eagerly and started to explore his mouth with her tongue. Hermione gently pulled back leaving them both gasping. She smiled and asked.

"Shall we go up to bed?" Harry smiled and nodded. They walked together up to the common room together with their hands linked. As they approached the common room Hermione turned to Harry.

"Should we keep it a secret?" She asked. Harry thought about it for a second.

"Maybe for a while. Did you see how Dumbledore was looking at me. He was anger for whatever reason," he said.

"Ya. I've never seen Dumbledore without his eyes twinkling before," she said. "Should we go in at separate times?"

"Probably we don't want an suspicion about us," Harry said. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't **need** to ask if we are alone, okay," she said. Harry smiled and pulled her to him. Their lips locked together again and they fell into the magical feeling of being together. Eventually Harry pulled away.

"Don't stop," Hermione complained.

"I wish we could keep going but we need to go to bed before people wonder where we are," Harry tried to com plate her.

"I know. It just feels so good, good night Harry," she sighed.

oOOo **Lime Ends Here** oOOo

"Good night Hermione," Harry answered before letting her enter the common room first. He followed 2 minutes later. Harry glanced around the common room to see if Hermione had stayed but she wasn't there. Ron still wasn't back from the hospital wing but the Fred and George approached Harry.

"We are," Fred said.

"Very sorry," continued George.

"For our brother," Fred said.

"Ronald Weasley's," said George.

"Actions against you," Fred said.

"And Hermione," finished George.

"Thanks guy's but I'm really not in the mood to talk," said Harry before sliding past them and up into the dormitory. He fell onto his bed with a sigh.

"That was amazing dueling Harry," Neville said. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Hermione," was all Harry said before sliding under the covers. Neville didn't say anything and Harry drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I will be uploading more regularly now. Thanks for reading please review, and continue to read.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	7. Chapter 7

Possibilities

By: Burning Phoenix2018

A/N: I Do Not own Harry Potter sadly. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Thanks to my new beta-reader Mattyscic for editing this story.

Chapter 7: The Important Question

10th December

Harry was sitting in Transfiguration next to Hermione when Professor McGonagall stopped the class for an announcement.

"On Christmas night we will be hosting the Yule ball," she announced, "It will be a night of socialization between the schools. The ball will be limited to 4th years and up but you can invite a 3rd year student if you wish."

Lavender let out a giggle; she and Parvati glanced over at Harry.

"It will be a time to ah...let your hair down, so to speak," she continued, "Dress robes must be worn to the Yule Ball. It will start at 8 o'clock on Christmas day, in the Great Hall, and will finish at midnight.

Now just because we are relaxing does not mean we will be relaxing our standards for our students. I especially will be disappointed if anyone from Gryffindor embarrasses us in any way."

The bell rang and the class filtered out.

"Potter, can I speak to you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry. He motioned for Hermione to go on ahead, before turning to speak to his head of house.

"The champions and their partners," she started,

"What partners?" Harry interrupted, confused.

"Your dance partners," she reiterated, "After all the Yule ball is first and foremost a dance."

"I don't dance," Harry said quickly.

"Of course you do, that's why I'm telling you. It is tradition for the champions and their partners to open the ball," she said sternly.

"I'm not dancing," Harry stated, his face heating at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of hundreds of students.

"It is traditional," she said. "You are a Hogwarts champion and will do what it is expected of you. So make sure you get yourself a partner," she looked at him sternly.

"But…I don't…", he tried to say again, but the Professor cut him off;

"Of you go know," she said with a final stare, before exiting the classroom herself. Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and left the classroom after his teacher.

He went to the library where he was sure to find Hermione, but was surprised when she wasn't in there like she usually was. He went up to the dormitories, the second most likely place she would be, and he ran into her exiting the common room.

"Hey sweetie", he whispered as he gently kissed her. Hermione beamed and happily returned the gesture.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Can I not kiss my girlfriend?", Under her questioning look he said "Well...I just missed you".

She laughed, "Harry, it has only been a few minutes since you last saw me!".

Harry mock glared at her, "Come on, let's go to the library." Harry led the way as they walked down to library arm in arm.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend," Hermione said playfully. Harry smiled and held the door open for her.

"What, can I not read too?", He said before leading them to their usual spot at the back of the library, "Besides…I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Hermione asked, ever curious.

"Well, McGonagall just told me that I have to have a dance partner for the Christmas Yule Ball," he said. "So I was thinking...would you do me the honour of being my date for Ball?"

"Oh, Harry, of course I'll be your date!", she answered before smothering him in a kiss. Their lips molded together and Hermione sat down in Harry's lap. He was pressed into the chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both melted into the kiss and let it go places they hadn't been before, usually it was only quick pecks on the cheek or lips, they were both usually uncomfortable with showing too much affection around other students.

Their tongues fought a silent war in Harry's mouth.

"Do you find making out in the library hot, Hermione?" Harry smirked at her as they pulled back for air, seeing her heated face and flustered body.

"I find it very hot", she said, "Now shut up and kiss me again."

Her lips pressed back up against his once more. They kissed for quite awhile, before Harry broke up the kissing session, looking at his watch.

They'd been here for almost half an hour.

"I hate to stop kissing you but we should actually do some homework before Madam Pince finds out what we've been doing", he whispered to her.

Hermione giggled, "I know", getting up from her place on Harry's lap. She helped him up to his feet, and they moved over to one of the tables. They pulled out their Transfiguration homework and set to work, quills scratching on parchment as they found a rhythm in relative silence. They each had to write a 3 feet long essay on Cross species switches. Hermione, no surprise, got done before Harry, but he only took 10 minutes longer, an improvement on his part. They switched essays to check for mistakes in each others work, handing them back when they'd done proof-reading.

Harry glanced at his watch again.

"We should head to the hall for lunch," Harry said. They put away their essays in their satchels before walking hand in hand to the Great Hall.

They sat together at the end of the table and ate quickly before heading back to the common room to get read for their DADA lesson in the afternoon. DADA went by quickly and without much notice, and soon they were at dinner.

They were halfway through dinner when Ron walked in. The hall fell silent as he proceeded up the table. He ignored Harry and Hermione completely and went to sit by Ginny.

"Let's go", Hermione muttered to Harry, standing up. He stood up as well and followed her out of the hall. He was pushed up against the wall the second exited the doorway. He felt Hermione's arms wrap around him and her lips passionately pressed against his.

"What was that for?", Harry asked after she pulled away after a split second.

"I just wanted to thank you again", Hermione said before leading him by his hand up to the common room. They sat down together on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione resting her feet on Harry's lap. She grabbed a book and they began to read. Over the next hour or so, people filtered into the common room and then up the stairs to their respective dorms until it was just Hermione and Harry left.

"Want to continue what we stopped in the library?", Hermione whispered huskily.

"How can I resist an offer like that", Harry whispered back, before pulling her onto his lap, and her lips onto his.

He trailed her lips with his tongue and she eagerly opened them to his tongue.

Hermione pressed him back against the couch, and he looked up at her as she sat on top of him. She bent down and kissed him again, gentler this time, before adjusting her position. She was laying full out on him now.

Harry could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. He liked where this was going.

There was a thud and then footsteps from the stairs; they immediately jumped apart as if electrocuted.

Hermione's hair was disheveled and Harry's shirt was slightly unbuttoned and creased from where Hermione had been laying on him. He tugged it down just in time for Fred and George to walk in.

"Just off for", Fred started.

"Some midnight pranks", continued George,

"We didn't think",

"That anyone",

"Would still be up",

"So what have",

"You two been doing up?" Fred concluded.

"Just reading", Harry told them, averting his eyes.

"Right, like we", George started up again,

"Didn't just see", Fred continued again,

"You guys kissing",

"Congrats though", Fred finished with a smile.

Harry shook his head at them, "Off you go for your pranks then. Um...don't tell anyone please, we don't want people knowing", he said, "We'll be off to bed now," he gave Hermione a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"He was serious about us not wanting people to know", Hermione said before turning and heading up to her bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it", George called after her.

Harry quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Everyone was asleep so Harry tried not to make any noise as he rolled over.

He fell asleep with a happiness and deep satisfaction after what they'd done today, as well as knowing that Hermione would be going to the Yule ball with him.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review and continue reading. Many thanks again for my beta reader. You should check out Mattyscic's stories they are good.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	8. Chapter 8

Possibilities

By: Burning Phoenix2018

A/N: I Do Not own Harry Potter. All characters still belong to J.K Rowling . Many thanks to my beta reader Mattyscic. You should definitely read his/her stories.

Chapter 8: The Yule Ball.

December 25, 12:35 AM

Harry spent the weeks leading up to the Yule ball focusing all his attention on Hermione. They spent almost every waking hour together and people were beginning to take notice. One person in particular seemed to be particularly intrigued.

Dumbledore sat in his office and thought about this new revelation. It seemed to him that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were much closer than just friends. He had promised that Weasley boy miss Granger if he kept him informed about Harry's activities. He had also promised Molly that he would get Ginny pregnant with Harry's baby.

It was all beginning to go to hell. He had to separate the two of the somehow. Dumbledore was pondering this in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out, and was surprised to see Harry enter his office.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, I was just wondering about this tournament. I was reading a book in the library on the tournament's rules and I found something interesting..." Harry began. Dumbledore frowned. What was so interesting that Harry had to see him?

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Well...Since the tournament's rules specifically say that only adults may compete in the tournament, does this mean that I am now considered an adult?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore sighed, he knew that this was coming.

"I suppose it does," Dumbledore said, sounding slightly defeated, "It, however, does not mean that you can start flinging spells around outside of school," Dumbledore looked down sternly at Harry, who nodded.

"Are you and Miss Granger ah... romantically involved with each other by any chance?" Dumbledore quickly asked when he saw Harry turning to leave. He scrutinised Harry closely for any sign that he was going to lie. He almost missed it anyway when Harry hesitated for just a moment.

"Uh...no sir," Harry stated, "Why'd you ask?"

"Just an old man being curious, Harry," Dumbledore replied smoothly, "Have a good day," he smiled at the boy, indicating that he had no further questions. Harry took his leave and exited Dumbledore's office.

"You sure have given me a lot to think about, young Harry," Dumbledore whispered, mostly to himself, at Harry's retreating form.

* * *

December 25, 7:45 PM

Harry waited anxiously for Hermione to come down the stairs. She had refused to tell him what she was wearing, no matter how many times he asked.

"You do have a date, Potter?" McGonagall came over and asked him, seeing him standing there by himself.

"Of course I do," Harry replied to his Head, and upon seeing Hermione peeking her head out from around the top of the stairs, pointed her out, "In fact here she comes now."

When Hermione stepped into the light his jaw hit the floor. She was dressed in a light pink dress; her hair was pulled up into a bun with two curls of hair that accented her already beautiful face. She had the lightest touches of makeup around her eyes. Her lips seemed to be pinker than usual and looked to be begging Harry to kiss them. The dress also accented her chest area, which appeared to be fuller than usual.

When she smiled at him it was like she was glowing, "Shall we go?" Harry gently took her arm, and they proceeded to follow Professor McGonagall towards the other champions and their dates.

"Now that we are all here you can proceed to the dance floor. Krum and Miss. Greengrass in front, followed by Miss. Delacour and Mr. Rogers. Then Potter and Miss. Granger, and then finally Diggory and Miss. Chang," Mrs. McGonagall told them, before moving into the hall and standing by where the teachers were situated.

They followed her into the hall, and went and stood on the dance floor as the band got ready to play. Harry placed one of his hands in Hermione's and his other on her waist. He pulled her against him as the band began to play their first song of the night. Harry led Hermione around moving in perfect sync with Hermione due to all his practice with McGonagall. He had gotten to quite enjoy dancing, after the first few awkward lessons.

His eyes never left her face as he twirled and spun along with her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as the music slowed down; he could feel her breath tickling his lips as she slowly inched closer. Harry parted his lips slightly, and then remembering himself, pulled back just before their lips touched.

"Do we really want everyone to know about us?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't care anymore, just kiss me," Hermione said fiercely, before pulling his lips to hers. There were a couple of gasps from the student body as their lips touched. Harry put both hands on Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. The tongues danced elegantly in her mouth as the kiss deepened. They pulled back slightly as they heard a cough.

"Ahm... Well that was some start to the Yule ball," Dumbledore said as he stepped onto the dance floor. The band picked back up and people started to join the champions on the dance floor. Harry and Hermione continued to dance through the night. Now that they weren't hiding their affection they shared light kisses through each dance. They danced for 5 songs before Hermione said she need to sit down.

"You want something to drink?" Harry asked. She nodded, breathless, and Harry disappeared into the crowd while Hermione relaxed into a chair. She soon sat up as she saw Ginny approaching her.

"What did you do to my Harry?" Ginny yelled shrilly, as she stood in front of Hermione, looming over her as she bent down to shriek into her face.

"Your Harry," Hermione said incredulously. She couldn't believe that Ginny thought that about Harry.

"Yes, My Harry, he loves me and you bewitched him. You just want to get his baby so you can have his money," Ginny continued her rant. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had considered Ginny to be her friend, one of her closest friends.

"I didn't do anything to him," Hermione tried to convince Ginny, but the red-headed girl scoffed into her face.

"Yes, I know you did. He would never kiss you like that. Your just a bossy, ugly, know-it-all"

Hermione rapidly stood and ran out of the great hall as the tears really began to fall. Harry, who'd just arrived with drinks, heard the last part of what Ginny said. He shot a cold glare, worse than any glare he'd ever given before, at Ginny and whispered so that only she could hear.

"This is far from over," he muttered, before running out after Hermione. He caught up to her at the stairs where she had sunk to the floor in misery. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"It's okay honey. They can't touch you," he whispered as silent tears continued to wrack Hermione's body. Eventually the tears stopped and dried, and Harry slipped down a step so that his face was in line with hers.

"It's going to be fine," he comforted her, "None of those things are true," she looked at him with the pain clear and visible within the depths of her eyes.

"How do you stand it Harry?" She asked quietly, breaking eye contact.

"Stand what?" He replied, not understanding what she was asking.

"Having Ron be mad at you and being insulted by them," she confirmed. He smiled.

"You make me be able to deal with it. Somehow I always knew that Ron wasn't a true friend," he said. She glanced down, a heavy blush spreading across her face, "Whenever I feel pain, I think of you and the light you brought into my world. Hermione, don't ever let anyone think that you aren't beautiful, because you are, I know you are beautiful, for a fact," Hermione looked back up at him, but this time her eyes only held her love for him.

She moved closer and pressed her lips to his in a fiery abandon. Harry slipped into the kiss but this time it wasn't enough. He pulled back and she looked at him, confused, but all her confusion disappeared as he began gently kissing down her neck. Each kiss sent a new wave of warmth through her body. He kissed across her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine.

As he left a trail of kisses along her collar bone she grabbed his face and pulled it back up to hers. Their lips pressed together in an endless sea of passion. Eventually Hermione pulled back.

"Do you want to get caught?" She gazed at him, a passionate smile adorning her face.

"Do you want to continue this upstairs?" Harry replied.

"Do you even need to ask?!" Hermione said. Harry stood and pulled her to her feet.

He brushed the last remaining tear trails from her cheeks and they walked up the stairs hand in hand. They barely made it halfway before Hermione pressed Harry against a wall and kissed him ferociously once again. Harry slowly slid his hands down her back until they rested against the curve of her ass. He pulled her tightly to him. He could feel his penis getting harder and felt it press against Hermione's thigh.

"Is that your wand Harry?!" She said before continuing to kiss him. Hermione ran her hands through Harry's hair, making it even more messy.

"We should really go to the dorms," Harry whispered before he spun them around. As Harry pressed Hermione against the wall she tipped her head back, slightly exposing her neck. He kissed down her neck and across her collarbone again.

"If we don't go now I won't make it," Hermione moaned as Harry kissed down to the top of her breasts.

oOOo Lime Starts Here oOOo

"Probably", Harry smirked, pulling back and looking at Hermione. She moved away from the wall and practically pulled Harry's arm out in her eagerness to get up to the relative safety and privacy of the Gryffindor common room. They heard the clock chiming 10 times as they slipped into the common room.

It was empty of students since the people not at the ball were asleep. Harry led Hermione up to his dorm room and felt himself be gently pressed down onto the bed. Hermione gently pulled his robes and shirt over his head, running her soft hands over the muscles lining his sides, and slid his dress pants down so the tent of his boxers sprang into sight.

"Do you want this?" she asked, hesitating. She was staring intently at the bulge protruding from his boxers, gulping nervously.

"Yes, definitely", Harry nodded. Hermione smiled before carefully pulling his boxers down to his ankles. Harry's cock sprang free and almost hit her in the face. Her hand gently wrapped around his shaft and began moving up and down, slowly.

"H-How did you learn to do that?" Harry gasped silently as she increased the pressure. Hermione smiled slyly at him, watching him come undone under her touch.

"A girl does read you know," came her reply. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well...you are doing great," Harry said, shuddering. His dick was almost painfully hard now and Hermione gently wrapped her mouth around the head. She slowly slid down his length and Harry felt her tongue swirling around his dick. It felt like heaven having her warm mouth around his cock.

He knew that he wouldn't last long with Hermione's talented mouth. She managed to fit all of him in her mouth and Harry could feel her tongue and lips speeding up. It swirled around quicker and quicker, and Harry knew he was about to shatter.

"H-Hermione, I'm about...to cum," he said, gasping for breath as she started moving her head up and down, his dick sliding in and out of her mouth. He felt his lower muscles shiver and tense up, and then spurts of his pleasure shot into Hermione's mouth. He felt the gently squeeze and contraction of her throat as she swallowed his load.

"W-wow..." Harry stuttered as his cock softened. Hermione slid his now limp penis out of her mouth and licked at the cum that had gotten on her lip. Harry gently pulled her back down to him and kissed her, hoping to thank her for the pleasure she'd given him by snogging her endlessly.

oOOo Lime Ends Here oOOo

"That was fun," Hermione whispered huskily. He smiled and kissed her again. She stood and tossed his pants to him.

"You should get dressed before someone finds us," she said as Harry pulled his boxers up.

"I definitely have to repay you sometime," Harry replied, winking at Hermione as she gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Yes, you better," she said before heading to her own dorm room. Harry stood and tossed his pants, shirt and robes into his trunk. He brushed his teeth quickly and slipped under the covers of his bed. He felt more relaxed than ever before.

* * *

As Hermione left Harry's dorm she felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her whole body. She couldn't wait until he repaid her. She smiled to herself as she walked down to the common room. Her smile fell indefinitely as she saw Ginny sitting in a chair facing the boys dorm.

"So, are you pregnant now?" Her voice was stone cold, her anger not diminished in the slightest by Harry's warning.

"No, we were just talking," Hermione replied, trying to contain her anger.

"Right. Just talking," Ginny snarled back before storming up to her bed. Hermione knew that Ginny was extremely jealous and had a huge crush on Harry, just as she did.

Hermione decided to follow Harry's advice. Even the mere thought of him put the smile back on her face. She went up to bed and undressed, falling asleep with the smile still on her face.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and I hope you continue reading. Next chapter will be up soon.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	9. Chapter 9

Possibilities

By: Burning Phoenix2018

A/N: I Do Not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. As always many thanks to my beta reader Mattyscic.

Chapter 9: The Backlash

When Harry woke up on Boxing Day, he had no idea what was about to happen. He had slept peacefully and relaxed, thanks to Hermione's 'job' last night. He was still in a euphoria, caused not only by the pleasure he'd received last night, but the dreams that had followed him into his sleep.

He was in a very good mood as he went downstairs, where his smile dissipated instantly.

Ron and Ginny stood with their arms crossed, glaring at anyone who came near them or looked at them funny. He could see Ginny's wand poking out from her sleeve and Ron had a hand suspiciously behind his back. Harry sighed and stepped forward so that they could see him. It was clear that they were waiting for him, as they blatantly ignored anyone else who tried to engage them in a conversation.

"What do you want?" He said stiffly. His eyes narrowed as Ron brought his hand into the light from behind his back. In his hand was a goblet full of some liquid, which Ron held delicately, like there was something precious inside.

"To offer you a drink of congratulations, of course," Ron smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes and was obviously forced. He held out the goblet and Harry slowly took it, not taking his eyes off the two redheads for a second.

Ron then reached behind him and grabbed another goblet, giving it to Ginny. Harry eyed the contents of his goblet suspiciously, and when he glanced back up, Ron also held a glass.

"Give me a second," Harry said. Ron nodded and Harry turned around. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the goblet, checking for anything harmful. His spell came out clean, meaning there were no poisons or anything in his drink, but Harry knew that a love potion wouldn't have been detected, so he inhaled a deep whiff of the drink. He was met with a scent of broomstick polish, the vanilla scent of Hermione, and the harsher, but still nice, smell of his owl Hedwig.

There was also a tang of something else that he couldn't place, but he had his answer.

His drink was spiked with a love potion.

Harry spun back around and flung the drink at Ron. It splashed across his face and dripped into his cup. Ginny raised her arm, wand in hand, but Harry was faster. He spun underneath her arm, grabbed her wand and locked her in a headlock. Her wand was now pressed against her own head. She whimpered quietly while Ron stood there, stunned by the love potion.

He licked his lips and drained his glass in one go, his eyes seeming to dilate slightly. He strode towards them and Harry tensed, preparing to send a curse at him. However, Ron didn't even glance at Harry, he just walked right up to Ginny and pressed his lips to hers.

Harry stumbled back in surprise as Ron began to passionately make out with his sister. Ginny stood frozen until Ron began to play with her breasts. She shoved him and turned to get away but Ron grabbed her and dragged her down to the ground with him. He ripped her shirt down the front and began to rub her nipples. She whimpered again and tried to escape but Ron was stronger than her.

He was about to remove Ginny's bra when Harry snapped to his senses and stunned him. As Ron laid flat on the ground, Ginny quickly stood, tears streaming from her eyes, and ran up to the girl's dormitory. Harry handed her wand to one of her friends that went after the crying girl.

His good mood was gone entirely and he glared at the spectators, before turning to storm out of the common room before anyone else could confront him.

Harry ran downstairs and exited the castle. He had been hungry but his hunger had vanished after seeing Ron try to have sex with his sister. He sat by a withered oak tree, musing about Ron and Ginny's actions.

Why would they want him under a love potion? They clearly weren't acting on their own accord. Neither of them were skilled enough to brew that potion, so who did? Questions raced around his head as he leaned it against the gnarled wood of the tree. He closed his eyes, hoping to relax a little before he had to go and face everyone who had witnessed what had happened.

* * *

Hermione saw Harry rush out of the castle and followed him. She approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him. She could see that his eyes were closed and wondered if he had fallen asleep.

I wonder what's happened, Hermione thought as she gingerly sat beside him. She was about to shake him awake, but as she turned around she met his bright green eyes that were staring at her. She shifted closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"Ron and Ginny tried to give me a love potion," he replied, "I dealt with him accordingly, don't worry." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back, wanting to know more.

"And what about Ginny?" She asked. Harry's gaze darkened and his face grimaced in disgust at what he'd previously witnessed, "Ron swallowed some of the love potion meant for me and tried to rape her." He didn't seem to want to talk about it, as he leaned back in to kiss her. This time though, Hermione gladly accepted it. She presumed she'd never get sick of Harry's kisses.

She opened her mouth as his tongue prodded against her lips. Harry let the kiss sweep him away as his tongue battled with Hermione's in her mouth. He pulled back slightly and started laying kisses along her neck, startling her.

"W-we should s-stop Harry", Hermione moaned. She couldn't concentrate properly with him lavishing her neck with attention; each kiss sent sparks of fire along her body.

"Do you really want to stop 'Mione?" She felt his lips pull up in what she presumed was a smirk, even as he continued to move lower with his kisses. Hermione moaned again, but managed to gather her thoughts enough to pull his face back up to hers, fiercely kissing him, before she hastily stood up. As much as she loved Harry, she didn't think she wanted to go that far out in public.

"Yes." she said firmly. He looked up at her huskily, not moving an inch. She laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"You haven't had breakfast yet and we have homework to do," she said.

"I don't think I could eat after what I saw this morning," he shivered again as the image of her shirt ripped open flashed through his mind. He reluctantly followed Hermione to the library.

"Then we can do homework," she smiled at him, leading him to her favourite place in the castle. They sat at the back where they wouldn't be bothered by Krum's gaggle of fan girls, signaling that he was in the library. They pulled out their books and got to work.

They were about half-way through their homework when Harry heard someone approaching. He looked up to see the Bulgarian champion, Viktor Krum slowly walking up to them.

"I vould like to wish you congratulations," he started in his thick accent.

"What for?" Harry didn't usually get praise.

"Your skill in the first task and your new relationship with Hermy own," he continued, smiling his winning smile.

"It's Hermione, but thanks. You too," Harry replied. Krum walked off and the gaggle of fan girls ran after him. They shot dirty looks at Harry and Hermione as they passed by. Harry managed to finish his homework before Hermione did, so he started teasing her, hoping to distract her. He knew she would be annoyed at him, but that's what made it funny.

"Stop it, Harry," Hermione tried to sound stern and commanding through her laughs. Harry smiled as his was goal achieved; Hermione now worked even slower.

"If you want...you can copy mine", he smirked at her. Hermione looked at him annoyed.

"You know I won't do that Harry", she huffed before turning back to her homework. It took her another hour to finish her homework with Harry tickling her and giving her light kisses. She stalked out of the library, clearly annoyed that he had managed to distract her so much, and Harry ran out after her, laughing hysterically.

"No kisses for you mister", she said as they reached the common room. She stalked up to the girl's dormitories before he had a chance to reply, and Harry, having nothing else to do, went to the Owlery to see Hedwig.

It had been awhile since he had seen her and he wanted to give her some treats. He arrived at the Owlery quicker than usual and went inside. He grabbed some treats and tried to give them to his owl, but she snapped angrily at his fingers. Harry sighed, "I suppose this is because I made Hermione mad," He said to her. She glared back at him. He assumed that if owls could talk, she'd be giving him a Hermione-like lecture.

"Right, I guess I'll go then", and he walked out of the Owlery.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his day roaming the grounds, trying to find Hermione, but she hadn't come out of her dormitory for supper. He was slightly worried and swore to make it up to her as soon as possible. He didn't think that he'd made her that mad; she had been laughing, after all.

He went to bed with an unsettling feeling of guilt in his body. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and the internet at home is out. Many apologies. Please review, any pointers are helpful. Thanks for your continued support.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	10. Chapter 10

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

**A/N:** I **Do**** Not** own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Many thanks again to my beta reader Mattyscic for editing this story. Please Read and Review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10:** Dumbledore's Trap

When Harry awoke the next morning his first thought was of Hermione. The feeling of guilt returned full force as he stepped into the common room after getting dressed. Hermione who was usually up and reading in her armchair by this hour was nowhere to be found. Harry spotted Lavender and Padma coming down from the girls dormitory so he approached them to ask where Hermione was. They looked at him funnily put Harry didn't notice.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" He asked them as he stopped in front of them. They look surprised by his question.

"We thought that she was with you because she didn't return to our room last night," they said as a sudden scared looked flashed across their faces. Harry swore; where could she be?

"Did you search the dormitories?" He asked furiously. They shook their heads.

"No w...," Lavender started.

"Well go search them!" Harry demanded an unseen rage filled his eyes. Lavender and Padma bolted up the stairs. They returned 30 minutes later to see Harry pacing angrily.

"Did you find any trace of her?" He asked. They shook their heads gravely.

"No we didn't. Her bed isn't slept in and her trunk hasn't been opened," Padma said her voice filled with fear. Harry spun on his heel and stormed out of the common room. He ran all the way to the headmasters office; swearing all the way. The gargoyle quickly moved the stairs for Harry as Harry's magic began to explode out of his body. He barged into the headmaster office the door flying off the hinges as he shoved it. He sent a quick glance around the office only to see it empty. He swore again before he noticed a glow coming from a slightly open cabinet. He approached it and pulled the door open. There was something floating in the water. Harry was reaching out to touch it when he heard voices. He stumbled away from it and ducked behind Dumbledore's desk. He peaked past a side of the desk and saw a brighter glow fill the room. Harry kept his eyes fixated on the strange cabinet where the light seemed to be coming from. Then Dumbledore and Hermione appeared out of nowhere.

"You see," Dumbledore was saying. "You are completely in love with Ron Weasley," Hermione seemed to be agreeing with every word he said. Harry felt a deep rage filling him as Dumbledore grabbed a goblet siting on his desk.

"Now just drink this dear and you'll feel a lot better," he said handing the drink to Hermione. She took it and poured it down her throat. Harry almost jumped up and cursed Dumbledore but something stopped him. There was a feeling that he was missing something, so he stayed behind the desk. Dumbledore collected the goblet and returned it to his desk. He smiled kindly at her and held the door open for Hermione to exit. As soon as Hermione disappeared Molly Weasley entered. Harry frowned what was going on here?

"Is it done?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. She completely bought the memories after I tempered with them. Now all we have to do is find and do the same to Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have also removed the memories of the little common room incident along with changing the wards on the castle to change any memory's in peoples minds about Hermione and Harry to Hermione and Ron. Only you and me will ever know that anything happened," Harry let out a quite gasp of rage.

"Good, thank you Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley.

"Just remember when you have control of the money you give me 35%," Dumbledore said. _What money?_ thought Harry.

"Wait 35%? Why we agreed on 30%," Molly asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to obliviate a whole house. All the Gryfindors new about what happened between Ron and Ginny because Harry was smarter. Don't let it happen again," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Okay then. Thank you for clearing that up," Molly said.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore said as she left. After she left Dumbledore sent a glance around his office before following her out. Harry jumped up and stood by the door. He waited 15 minutes to make sure that they were gone before exiting the office and storming down the stairs. He ran through the corridor's to the common room. He angrily gave the password and entered the common room. He slid his wand into his hand as he saw Hermione kissing Ron. He strode over to them his wand raised.

"Get away from her," he said angrily. Ron pulled back slightly.

"I think she came to her senses," he said grinning evilly. Harry almost stunned him right then and there but resolved to try one more thing. Harry knew that he couldn't curse Ron without reason in front of so many witnesses so he had to convince Hermione.

"Please come with me Hermione," Harry said his desperation evident. "I love you, and I know that you feel the same way. Please Hermione," Hermione looked at him coldly.

"No I don't think that I do," she said. Harry wilted under her gaze. He had never heard such venom in her voice. The worst part was that it was directed at him. Harry turned and stormed out of the common room as tears began to fall. His heart felt like it had been cracked in two. He made it to an empty classroom before he collapsed. Harry had never felt worse. He hadn't felt this bad when the Dursley's beat him, or when he found Sirius only for him to be forced to hide. Harry knew that he loved Hermione with all of his heart and now whatever Dumbledore gave Hermione caused her to not return his feelings. Harry let himself cry for a couple minutes before his gaze hardened and he walked quickly to McGonagall's office. He wanted this to be dealt with and if it ended with Dumbledore gone or dead Harry wouldn't care. Harry walked angrily into McGonagall's office causing the door to slam open.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" She asked. "What have you done now?" Harry stopped and looked at her indignantly.

"I didn't do anything. Why do you always think that I do?" Harry spluttered out.

"Well," Mcgonagall began, "You are usually around when trouble happens so..."

"It's Hermione!" Harry said.

"Okay, calm down, and tell me what happened," McGonagall interjected.

"Dumbledore did something to Hermione," Harry said.

"That is highly unlikely," McGonagall said.

"Really because about 3 hours ago I was happily dating her and now she say's that she likes Ron. Please Professor you have to believe me," Harry begged.

"Fine I will investigate it, but for now just go back to your dorm and don't bug Hermione or Ron," Mcgonagall said. Harry nodded and left her office. Harry walked quickly through the halls, ignoring everyone. He stormed through the common room angrily shaking of Seamus and Dean who tried to talk to him. Harry almost ran up the stairs before collapsing on his bed. His eyes flickered close and his thoughts faded into nothingness.

* * *

"Do you think he bought it?" Mcgonagall asked Dumbledore who had released his invisibility spell after Harry left.

"Of course, he still trust you," Dumbledore replied. "Just make sure it looks like you are investigating me," Mcgonagall nodded.

"Are you sure this is the right thing Albus?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Of course Mcgonagall. Remember this is all for the greater good," Dumbledore assured Mcgonagall.

"Okay then," Mcgonagall said as Dumbledore left. _I have a feeling that this might back fire._ Mcgonagall thought to herself before retreating to her private quarters.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait I have had a lot on my mind and couldn't find time to write. However now that school has started back up I should be able to write more. Thank you for reading please leave a review. Any flames will be ignored as always unless it is a really good point.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	11. Chapter 11 (Part One)

**Possibilities**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

**A/N:** I Do Not own the Harry Potter Universe. All rights go to J. K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. I know that this took forever and I'm sorry but I have been really busy with school and my girlfriend, basically life in general. However I will be trying my best to get more chapters out more often now that things have kind of settled down a bit.

Now I know that a lot of people were unhappy with the last upload and I understand that. I have made some changes to some previous chapters to make the story work better. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review telling me what you think.

**Chapter 11 (Part One):** Training

As Harry slept his dreams were riddled with his worries like he hadn't been able to do anything and Ron ended up raping Hermione. He awoke in a cold sweat, a scream dying on his lips. He shot up gasping as he looked around. Where was he? Then he remembered, his dorm room. He got up and went down to the common room. As much as he trusted McGonagall he still wanted to make sure Hermione was safe so he called Dobby. With a slight crack Dobby appeared.

"What does the great Harry Potter want now?" Dobby asked in his loud voice. Harry cringed.

"Shh," Harry said putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," Dobby whispered before looking around and grabbing a lamp but Harry was faster. He banished it while summoning Dobby.

"Don't it's fine," he whispered. "I want you to follow Hermione 24/7 and make sure that Ron doesn't do anything sexual to her. I also want you to try and find out what Dumbledore did to her. Got it," Dobby nodded.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter sir," he replied.

"I also want you to remain invisible while around her," Harry continued looking at Dobby for acceptance. Dobby nodded and disappeared with a much quieter pop. Harry sighed with relief as Dobby disappeared. Hermione would be safe until he could find out what Dumbledore did to her. Harry exited the common room after a moment of thought and used the secret passages to get to the seventh floor. He stopped in front of where the room of requirement was hidden and walked past it three times thinking about how he needed a place to train and a library to learn new spells and how to use them. The doors formed and Harry entered quickly.

He entered into a huge room with a row of dummies on one side and targets on another. Straight ahead there was a door. Harry looked around in wonder as he approached the door. He pulled it open and entered the second room. He was astounded by the rows of books that filled the room. He grabbed one by random and opened it. Inside was a detailed description of a spell that Harry had never heard of. It explained how to use it and what it did. Harry let out a whoop of joy. _This is perfect_. He thought to himself as he grabbed another book and sat down in the comfy chairs that the library. After casting a quick Tempus charm which told him it was 4 in the morning, he set an alarm to go off at 8 and began to read.

* * *

When his alarm went of he didn't want to stop. He had absorb the information of 4 books. He also found one that was all about Occlumency. He eagerly had followed it's instructions and had began building his mind defenses. He was glad that he could continue to build his mind defenses through out class. Harry put the book he was reading back on the shelf before exiting the library room. He pulled out his wand as he entered the practice room and decided to test one of the spells he had learnt.

"_Nent_," he said pointing it at one of the dummies. It spun faster and faster each second before Harry stopped the flow of magic and it stopped. He could imagine that a human would've thrown up by then. Harry sheathed his wand in the wand holder that he had found in the back of the library and exited the room of requirement. Keeping a close eye out for any teachers or prefects. He went straight down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He saw Hermione sitting at the table with a book in her hand. There were a couple Ravenclaws as well but no Slytherins or Hufflepuffs. Fred and George were also sitting at the Gryffindor table talking quietly among themselves. Harry sat down at the end of the table away from everyone. He quickly grabbed some toast and buttered it. He was halfway done when he saw Cedric walk in with Cho and remembered that he still had to figure out the clue. It was the 3rd of January and the Second task was in February and he didn't have Hermione to help him. He quickly finished off his toast before getting up and heading to the library.

He started scanning the bookshelves looking for a book that might help him. After 30 minutes of searching he found a book on magical creatures. He took it and sat down in the cushy armchairs in the back of the library. He began reading. The time before his first class flew by all to quickly. Then Harry remembered that he had History of Magic as his first class and smiled. He quickly signed out the book, grabbed his stuff from his trunk and went to History of Magic. He took a seat in the back; not that it would matter with Binns being dead anyway. He pulled out the book and returned to reading. He was about halfway through when he found something that could help him.

It was a paragraph on Merpeople.

"The merpeople are a fierce race and while those who here there songs claim them to be beautiful the merpeople are unable to sing above ground as it just comes out as a horrible screech much like a banshees. It won't harm you it is just loud and annoying. These creatures are classified as dangerous beings and should be avoided." The paragraph ended there but it was all the information that Harry need. _I will have to take the egg under water and then open it._ Harry though. He then glanced up at the clock and realized that the class was almost over. He shut the book and placed it back in his bag. He listened to Binns for the remaining 15 minutes before the bell rang.

Harry ran up to the room of requirement as soon as the bell rang. He quickly walked past it thinking "I need a place to have a bath," the doors opened after the third pass and Harry ducked inside after checking outside or and people. Inside was a massive pool that was already filled with bubbles. Harry could see the steam rising off of it. He pulled the egg out of his bag where he had decided to keep it so that it couldn't be stolen. He set it on the edge of the tub and stripped. He jumped in and swam a couple laps before returning to get the egg. He stood on the bottom and eyed the egg warily. He slid it under the water and then dunked his head under the water. He opened it and instead of screaming he heard.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss. A hour long you will have to look and to recover what we took,but past a hour; the prospect's black. Too late it is gone, it won't come back,"_ Harry was shocked to hear this. What would he sorely miss? Well that one was easy; obviously Hermione. But what would take her? Harry asked himself. Then it hit him. There must be merpeople in the Black Lake. That's how Dumbledore got the recording.

Harry swam a couple more laps before he got out. Casting a quick drying charm he pulled his clothes back on and left the room of requirement. He went up to the common room. He was in a relatively good move until he got there. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch and Ron was about to kiss Hermione. Harry looked around quickly for Dobby but then remembered that he told Dobby to be invisible. Just as Ron's lips were about to touch Hermione's they froze. Harry let out a sigh of relief as Dobby appeared and approached Ron. He snapped his fingers and Ron's and Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over. Then Dobby snapped his fingers again and disappeared. They both unfroze and Ron didn't try to kiss her. Ron even withdrew his hand from where it had been resting on Hermione's leg. Harry hid his grin. At least while he was still figuring out what happened to Hermione they wouldn't do anything sexual. Harry quickly put his books in his trunk and then returned to the room of requirement.

Harry's training regimen was extreme. It pushed him to his limits and then some. He trained for 4 hours and by the end of his regiment he was completely exhausted. He had no energy left. He collapsed on the floor after finishing off the last Test Dummy's which being magic attacked back. Harry had been stunned 3 times and had felt 4 stinging hexes over the course of his training. Harry laid on the floor for a half hour before he recovered enough energy to stand up. The Room of Requirement switched into a pool after a quick thought from Harry. He quickly slid out of his clothes and dove in. He swam a couple laps before sitting in a corner and letting the warm water relax his muscles. He got out of the pool after about a hour. He quickly dried off and pulled his clothes back on. He checked his watch and swore. He had missed the rest of his classes for the day. _Oh well,_ Harry thought. _It was just potions._ Harry exited the Room of Requirement and headed up to the common room. It was to late for dinner. Harry entered the common room to find McGonagall waiting for him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you mister Potter," she said sternly.

"If he wants to see me than he can come to me," Harry snapped back before storming up the stairs.

"Mister Potter, get down here!" McGonagall said loudly but Harry ignored her. People were staring at the scene that had just happened. Then they saw McGonagall raise her wand and they're eyes went blank. As soon as this happened McGonagall transformed into Professor Dumbledore.

"When did you get here Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I just arrived. Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think he just went into the dorms," Hermione replied.

"Thank you my dear," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling one looked at Dumbledore strangely before returning to her book.

Dumbledore walked up the stairs to the dorms. He stepped inside Harry's room without knocking hoping to catch the boy by surprise. But he was met with a wand at his throat. Dumbledore froze and began reaching for his wand.

"Don't do that," said Harry. Dumbledore's hand froze as he felt a sharp jab.

"What did you want me for?" Harry asked. Dumbledore slowly began to turn.

"Don't do that," Harry said and jabbed the wand deeper into his neck. Dumbledore stopped moving.

"I wanted to talk to you," Dumbledore said.

"Don't lie," Harry said and Dumbledore felt a slight decrease in pressure. He spun around grabbing his wand and pushing the other wand away he stunned what he thought was Harry. Dumbledore looked at the perfect replica of Harry laying on the floor unconscious. _Oh well, _Dumbledore thought. _He wouldn't remember this._ Dumbledore quickly disguised Harry's body and then levitated out of the room. However, unknown to Dumbledore the real Harry was carefully watching and following from underneath his invisibility cloak.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. He was pissed. He watched as Dumbledore looked around before speaking the password and stepping onto the stairs. Harry quickly hopped on with him. He whispered the password to the gargoyle and then the gargoyle ignored him. Dumbledore removed the glamour on Harry's body once they were in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore fiddled around in his desk for a while before pulling out a tiny bottle. He pried the dummies mouth open and poured the contents of the vial down it's throat. Harry frowned and felt his anger building. He waved his wand at the dummy and then a list of what was being implanted by Dumbledore. Apparently the vial was filled with a compulsion potion, a love potion, a loyalty potion, and a magical tracker. After seeing this Harry was really pissed. Then Dumbledore revived "Harry" and asked.

"How are you feeling my boy?" "Harry" looked at Dumbledore and then around the room.

"I'm feeling fine sir," "Harry" said. Dumbledore smiled at "Harry".

"That's great my boy. We had a very nice chat. You can go now," Dumbledore said. "Harry" nodded and stood up. The real Harry followed it out of Dumbledore's office after sending a quick slow effect spell at Dumbledore. It should slowly change his hair pink and make him think it was still white. Harry followed the dummy out of Dumbledore's office and back down the stairs. He was careful that no one was following them before he removed his cloak and deactivated the dummy. He levitated it up to the Room of Requirement. He careful set it down before extracting the memory bank that he had placed. He quickly went over it and with each new think he got angrier. When he read the last the his hand clenched and a wave of fire exploded out ward obliterating everything in it's path. Then the castle started to shake. Harry glanced around seeing dying flames. He quickly asked for a window, which the room provided. He took a glance outside and his eyes widened in shock. Rain was whipping through the sky and he could actually see the ground rolling. Then a tremor hit the castle sending Harry sprawling. He quickly jumped up as the window shattered. The rain had changed to hail. He ran out of the Room of Requirement and down the stairs. Another tremor hit. Harry felt fear fill him as windows all around started to exploded as large chunks of hail smashed into them.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office after "Harry" left musing. He was surprised that the boy had acted out like that. He needed to get closer to him to guide and shape him into what he needed to become. He was to die at Voldemort's hand. Then the mighty Albus Dumbledore could swoop in and save the wizarding world once again. Then Dumbledore felt an explosion in magical energy. He froze. The only wizard that had that much power was Voldemort, or himself. Harry could've had access to his power but Dumbledore was sure that the binds he had placed on Harry's magic were still in place. Dumbledore got up to check the devices that tracked Harry when the first tremor hit throwing him to the ground. He got up and went to his study to look out the window. He saw the same thing Harry did. Dumbledore froze. _Was Voldemort attacking?_ No it wasn't possible, he was still a wraith. For the first time in 50 years Dumbledore was truly afraid. He had no idea who was doing this but he knew that it was someone in the castle. He could still feel the magical presence however instead of anger it now felt like whoever was doing this was afraid. Dumbledore levitated himself back down to his office to avoid the affects of the earthquake. He floated out of his office and down the staircase. He felt the castle shake some more and once it was done he set himself down and began to move as fast as his old bones would let him.

* * *

**AN:** Well here you go. This is only part one of this chapter to keep the chapters around the same length. Please R&R and I hope you have enjoyed.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


End file.
